The Darkness
by SanctuarySins
Summary: His muscles ached and his eyes became heavy as his body shut down, as blackness envaded his sight his last desperate thought was 'please dont let them find me'.   Eventual SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Heavy breathing and loud thumps were heard as he ran for his life, his lungs burnt from his harsh breathing. He caught sight of a forest, his mind racing with ideas he headed for it in hope of losing the gang that was chasing him. He zig zagged through the trees getting lost as he went deeper into the deep thicket of trees, only slivers of the moonlight made it through the canopy of trees making it incredibly hard to see. Gasping for air he desperatly looked around for a place to hide he spotted a cave like structure not far ahead. With one last bout of energy he ran for it skidding to a halt as he crouched down low to the ground, he calmed his erratic breathing hand on his chest as he winced at the burning within his chest as the adrenilin dissapeared his body became heavy, his muscles ached and his eyes became heavy as his body shut down, as blackness envaded his sight his last desperate thought was _'please dont let them find me'._

**-2 hours previously-**

_'damn I really shouldnt have stayed so late'_ a blonde boy of the age of eighteen hurried home to his home._ 'its a good thing i moved out from my gaurdians last year or i'd be in big trouble'_. He turned the corner quickly and crossed the road._ 'just one more block then im home, just one more block'_ spotting the dark alley he decided to walk faster, however today obviously wasnt his lucky day.

" Oi! blondie!" a gang member called stepping out from the alley with his gang following him. "Give us your money and we wont kill you" he said with a sinister smile.

_'nonononononono why me!_' the blonde mentally cried, he was a good fighter but there were atleast seven if not more gang members and there was no way he would be able to get out unscathed, and the way the man was smiling he was obvisously lying about the not hurting, so waying his options he decided to make a run for it.  
>Adrelinin rushed through his body his blood pumping faster he could hear his heart clearly, he could hear the gang running behind him, luckily he had good staminer. He ran through the streets the gang behind him shouting and swearing at him controlling his breathing he focused on how to lose his persuers.<p>

"GET BACK HERE, YOU WAIT 'TILL WE GET YOU, YOUR GUNNA WISH YOU WERNT BORN!"

His mind raced with ideas and situations, there were no places he could hide otherwise they would definatly get him, he ran faster in hopes someone would help him, his lungs were starting to burn but the adrelinin kept him from slowing down the fear for his life made him run even faster. As he ran through difernt roads his eyes franticlly searching for someoone to help him but the fates decided to be cruel, his eyes stung, his throat burnt and his body felt like it was on fire. He had no perception of how long he had been running, the gang wernt having much ease he could hear them faintly as they had trouble keeping up but they hadnt given up yet as they were hellbent on getting hold of him and in no way was allowing that to happen. The lights began to dissapear as he ran further away from the town and headed more towards the country his persuers still not giving up, the night was becoming darker the moon becoming his only source of light, the adrelinin and fear being the thing keeping him from slowing or stopping. He could hear the harsh breathing from the gang and hoped they would give up and leav him alone, there up ahead he spotted the forest he might be able to lose them in there.

**-present time-**

'_Cold? Why is it cold? Maybe I left the window open'_ I slowly opened my eyes, my whole body ached, _'what the hell did I do last night?_'

"erggh" I slowly got up

"Hn dont move so quickly you'll just end up hurting yourself, you seem to have overworked your body" An unrecognisable voice spoke.

_'What the hell! who's that and where am I? Oh I remember now I ran into the forest to lose that gang'_

'Hn, I found you passed out in a cave, your lucky I ride through the forest every morning, your in my Homeland I am Prince Sasuke'

_'Huh? Homeland? Prince?'_

Sasuke sighed "fortunatly I travel between our two worlds frequently and thus educated in your customs aswell"

" errr ook, well errm Sa I mean Prince Sasuke" he corrected himself after recieving a glare "Im Naruto" he grinned "Thanks you know for errm looking after me"

"Hn, I'll have the cooks make you something, the maids will bring it up shortly for now rest" Sasuke said before leaving the room

Naruto relaxed into the bed "Pfft yeah right, worlds and Princes like I'd be fooled by that obviously this is some sort of prank Kiba's pulled. HAHAHA Kiba funny  
>yeah real funny you can come out now!"<p>

'Knock knock'

"err y-yeah?"

"Master I have your food" a female voice called

"ok err c-come in?"

The door opened to reveal a blonde girl and blue eyes she looked similar to Naruto she could be his long lost sister. The girl walked in carrying a silver tray and placed it upon Naruto's lap.

"Is there anything you need Master?" the girl asked

"Nope, thank you" Naruto smiled

The girl nodded slightly shocked and made her way to the door.

"Wait! err whats your name?"

The girl froze, never had a Master or Misstress epsecially a guest ask for a servents name "I-Ino Master" Ino smiled politey

Naruto grinned " Im Naruto, thanks for bringing me the food Ino"

Ino nodded smiling "No problem Master"

Naruto laughed "why do you keep calling me that, my name's Naruto"

Ino giggled "we have to call all those above us Master or Misstress after all were hear so serv them"

"Well you can just call me Naruto" he smiled

"Ok, Naruto, Ive got to go now"

"Ok see you soon Ino"

Ino closed the door quietly behind her leaving Naruto within the quiet room _'well atleast ive got something to do now'. _Naruto noisely ate the food that was brought to him _'maybe this is real, it seems to big a prank for kiba to pull off'_


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO MY LOYAL STORY FOLLOWERS!

IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT I HAVE PUT YOU ALL THROUGH!

I RECENTLY HAVE HAD A FLOODING OF REVIEWS ASKING ME TO UPDATE, AND I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO GET THESE STORIES BACK ON THE ROAD!

SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AS I HAVE RE-READ ALL MY STORIES AND WRITE THE CONTINUING CHAPTERS!

THE MAIN REASONS FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG IS THAT I HAVE HAD A LOT OF THINGS THAT HAVE KEPT ME BUSY ONE OF THE MOST RECENT IS MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL WHICH TAKES ALOT OF MY TIME DUE TO FILMING AND EDITING,

IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT I SHALL LEAVE THE LINK AT THE END OF THIS MESSAGE!

I HAVE ALSO BEEN IN THE EDUCATION SYSTEM AND AS MOST OF YOU WILL KNOW ITS VERY HARD TO JUGGLE STUDYING AND WRITING, AND THEN OF COURSE PERSONAL REASONS ALSO KEPT ME AWAY.

OK ENOUGH BABBLING I SHALL GET TO MY STORIES LOL

SEEMS LIKE A PERFECT TIME AS I SIT AT MY DESK BESIDE MY WINDOW, FEELING THE COLD CHILL FROM THE RAIN AND LISTENING TO THE GENTLE PITTER PATTER OF RAINDROPS FALLING ONTO THE GROUND SENDING THAT UNMISTAKABLE RAIN SMELL INTO THE ATMOSPHERE.

AS PROMISED MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GO SUBSCIRBE, LIKE AND COMMENT :)

www . youtube 93starshine93 /

JUST REMOVE THE SPACES, IF THIS DOES NOT WORK THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE :)


End file.
